(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an operating point of a hybrid electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an engine operating point of a hybrid electric vehicle that determines charging and discharging tendency based on a moving average of an engine torque and a demand torque as well as a dynamical event capture, and controls an operating point based on the determined charging and discharging tendency.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle that uses two or more different types of power sources, and is generally driven by an engine that obtains a driving torque by burning a fuel and a motor that obtains a driving torque with battery power. Hybrid electric vehicles may be provided with optimum output torque, depending on how the engine and the motor are operated while a vehicle is driven by the two power sources, that is, the engine and the motor. In particular, an operating point determined by a torque and a speed of an engine and a motor based on a demand torque of a driver are calculated based on system efficiency.
Meanwhile, the operating point of the hybrid electric vehicle may be affected by a driving propensity of the driver. In other words, a fuel consumption deviation may be generated based on the driving propensity of the driver in equivalent situations. In the related art, the operating point is controlled by a driving signal of the driver and factors such as a vehicle speed and a shift stage. However, the operating point cannot reflect charging and discharging efficiency of a battery, thus causing potential system efficiency deterioration.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.